Porcelain
by songstobesung
Summary: He wasn't supposed to break. Klaine.


Kurt remembers a lot of things in his life. Some a good memories; some are not. One of the things he remembers the most, however, is his mother. The way she smiled; her laugh; the piano she played on Saturdays, and he'd attempt to play along with her; the brown hair that fell over her shoulder, same color as his own; those Granny Smith green eyes, smiling as she read him a bed time story.

He also remembers the screaming of the metal, the way his body felt when someone crashed into the car he was in with his mother. He remembers how he felt hot pain all the way up his arm, and he remembers smell of blood in the air. Kurt can recall how late it was in the evening, what was lodged into his arm, the color of it. He doesn't like to remember, but he does.

Kurt can remember his mother, unmoving, blood coming from her head, and when he cried out her name, the lack of response given. He can remember every detail of the ambulance ride, where he watched his mom with wide eyes. He remembers going into the surgery, and not being able to feel pain in his arm after.

He remembers all the tears he shed when they said his mother was dead. He remembers crying in the night, all the nightmares he had as well. He remembers his father standing over her grave, when he didn't want to look anymore.

Kurt can recall the way his Dad said his mother's name, all soft and lovingly, even now. Whenever his dad speaks of her, it's always with that same voice.

Kurt can remember a lot of things.

He, however, wishes this was just a memory, and not his real life.

* * *

Blaine turns on the radio, singing loudly along with it. They were heading back to Dalton, after a date weekend at Blaine's house. They had the house to themselves, and decided to drive back at night, round elevenish or so. The drive would only take about an hour, so it wasn't like they'd arrive early in the morning. Kurt rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, before grinning.

"You sing all the time, Blaine." Kurt says, slightly bitchy, but there is love somewhere floating around in the tone of voice. In truth, Kurt enjoys hearing Blaine sing. Just, he enjoys Blaine's lips on his more than that. Blaine rolls his eyes, before singing louder.

Kurt laughs at the comeback. Soon, he joins in with Blaine, singing a harmony to the song.

They sing till something crashes into them.

* * *

Blaine remembers the pain in his head. It was a ringing sensation, one he couldn't describe. He really didn't like how it made him feel, as if he'd topple over at any given moment.

But, he doesn't remember much after that.

In fact… he doesn't remember much as all.

It was suddenly dark, and then there was pain, and then nothing.

He still is floating in nothingness. He feels a hand in his, and words being softly spoken.

"Blaine… can you hear me?"

Blaine tries to say something back, but his lips won't move.

Kurt holds Blaine's hand, trying not cry, but he can already feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. He remembered it the first time, and now he must remember it the second time. He must go through this all again, but not as a son now.

He holds Blaine's hand through the night, watching his chest rise and fall. He softly speaks Blaine's name, just as Burt spoke Emily's, his mother's name.

He kisses Blaine's pale cheek. He lets his tears fall onto Blaine's unchanging face. Kurt cannot close in eyes, in fear of Blaine not moving when he opens them. He remembers the song, the smell of blood, and the way Kurt moved his arm, feeling nothing this time. There was some smell of liquor intermingling with the blood.

He remembers turning to Blaine, before praying for help.

* * *

Blaine was strong; his body was more muscular than Kurt's, and even though he was shorter, he was stronger than Kurt. Blaine had power through words, as well as physical power sometimes. When it came to protecting someone, Blaine would easily stand up for them.

He was the one who spoke of courage, and hope and trust and all those amazing things. He hid himself well, protecting his own self too.

Blaine would have given up his life if it meant saving Kurt.

* * *

Despite the fact they called him porcelain, it didn't mean he was easy to break. Sure, Kurt had a delicate look to him, but now, he was anything but healed.

He wasn't supposed to break.

Luckily, he didn't, physically.

But, emotionally, he was shattered on the floor.

* * *

**Angst is angst. Weird whatever this is is weird. Where did this come from? I don't know. I think I should really just stop now. I do think so. This makes me want to curl up and listen to sad music. I'm just so- ARGH! I have no idea what this is. If you like, then you like. If you don't... then don't worry.**

**I seriously don't know if this shall be a full story. If it's a fully story, then YAY! If not, then less writing... which is good right now since I have about 3 stories I really should be working on. I'm off to go finish a chapter or two. Maybe. Perhaps.**

**Review? Maybe? KAZOO FOR YOU IF YOU REVIEW! Or a cookie. Or a Klaine kiss HMMMM? **

**Okay, I'm done now.**

**-Madi**


End file.
